A Conduit in Minecraftia (Reboot working in process)
by Shad03
Summary: I am a horrible person ;-; Look out for the rework
1. NOTICE

Hey guys. I'm sorry if you waited so long. But some things happened and I got lazy. I am working on a revised story with hopefully even better quality and fleshed out characters. First chapter should be up. And hopefully you will see a big difference.


	2. Fourth Flame

**A.N**

 **Sup? Ah, if your reading this, then I hope you enjoy this story. If you could send a comment that would be awesome, but time for the important stuff. This story was inspired by Najee's story** _Yokai Shojo Rakuen_. **I only really own my O.C as the Mob Girls are owned by their creator and their personalities are owned by Najee. And if Najee is reading this, I thank you**.

 **Now let me get in depth with the stories plot and whatnot. This takes place before Delsin Rowe even figures out he had powers. But, the D.U.P are still running their operations. My guys name is Alex Diaz, and he is a Fire conduit. He is an good conduit. He has a jacket with halves of wolves heads, one is blue, the other is red, the blue head is pushing against the red head. Here's a template for my o.c, after this, I'll start the story. Also, check this chapter once in awhile when I start posting more chapters, the template will change. The underlined words are edited from the original.**

 **Name: Alex Diaz**

 **Rank: Protector**

 **Power: Fire**

 **Weapon: Sword**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Color: Tan**

 **Hair Color: Green (Dyed)**

 **Flame Color: Blue**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 165**

Alex's P.O.V

Place: Seattle

Well, SCREW THE D.U.P! Those cementy ba$terds are chasing me, I was just walking minding my own business when I decided to go to a another district. I had to take a stupid scan to get in the area. I shouldn't have, cause I'm a damn Bio-Terrorist, I prefer conduit though, it has a better ring to it. Anyways, now I was running from them and avoiding cement, bullets, rockets, more cement, and that one guy with a minigun... WAIT WHAT? Quickly turning into fire, I managed to "dodge" the bullets. They really went past me and melted but whose judging? Turning back into my normal self I shouted "HEY CAN YOU A$$HOLES STOP SHOOTING AT ME!" They started shooting at me again, "Unbelievable!" Turning back into my fire form I went up to the rooftops.

And they followed, perfect. "Surrender now and you won't get hurt." I heard a woman say right behind me. I turned around and saw it was Augustine, the grand ringleader of the D.U.P, and the queen of cement... "Yeahhhh, that's what they all say. You think I'm stupid?" I told her, angry because I was right. "No, I think you're much smarter then this, come quietly and you won't get hurt. Resist, and you'll see what happens." Augustine replied. Doing the most (least) sensible thing, I shot a fire ball at her. It didn't even get close before a cement wall made by her appeared.

"* **Shaking her head** * You should have come quietly." I immediately felt pain in my legs as cement started to grow up to my torso. I started struggling when it reached my chest, I reached out to shoot one last ball of flame but the cement covered my arms. That last time I saw was her staring at me, void of emotion.

When I woke up, I saw that I was looking at a blue sky with square clouds. Wait... wasn't I trapped in cement? Or, shouldn't I be inside Curdin Cay? I got up and looked around me. I was in a beach of some kind, the land was square, I started rubbing my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. Yep, I was. "What the ever living hell?" I looked at the sand I was sitting on and tried to pick it up, it was like I couldn't, but I tried again and noticed some cracks appearing. Going faster, the cracks spread and the sand broke, shrinking to pocket size. "What the hell!" I shouted. I picked up the small block. "I wonder..." I placed the block back into the hole, and it grew as I suspected.

Getting up, I looked around and saw the water. I noted that it didn't seem to have waves, it was still. I decided to put my hand in the water to see what would happen. "!" I kept my scream of pain in my throat as the water still hurt upon contact. The only noticeable thing was that the water turned to stone upon touching it. I honestly lost a lot of f#ks to give when I woke up, and I doubted this was a dream, it was too complex. I looked around again and found a book on the ground. I looked at the title and it read ' **MINCRAFTIA GUIDE** ' Again, I didn't question it. I was just glad that the D.U.P weren't here with me. At least... I hope they weren't.

I decided to read the guide since there was nothing better to do.

 **Minecraftia Guide**

 **Chapter One- Surviving**

 _Minecraftia is a dangerous place at night, to survive, you must find or build shelter before night. Thankfully, the materials to build are everywhere, you'll also need to learn how to craft weapons and armor, and maintain your basic needs. The ways to do this are by hunting, fishing, or growing/trading. To mine tough minerals or stones, you'll need a pickaxe, to better fight monsters at night, you'll need a sword or ax. You don't want to be out at night defenseless. These things can be built by making a crafting table, read chapter two to learn how to craft._

I decided to read the next chapter.

 **Chapter Two- Crafting**

 _There are many things you can make, from swords to bows, and armor to blocks. Simple things like torches and sticks can be handmade, a crafting table must be made to make advanced items like tools and weapons. To make a crafting table, take at least one log block and split it into wood blocks. To do this, simply try to rip it in half and it'll split into four wooden blocks. Combine the four blocks together and it'll make the crafting table, hurry now._

Doing as the book said, I looked around for a tree. When I found one, I started tapping the tree to see if that would work. It did because the cracks started to form. When the block broke off I thought the tree would fall down but I was wrong. The rest of the tree was floating! I decided to collect the rest of the blocks. After ten minutes I realized the sun was setting. I was halfway making the essential tools I needed to make when I realized it. I decided to pack up the crafting table and placed it into my pockets.

I looked around and saw a hill, I went to the block hill and started going up. Night was up when I reached the top of the hill. 'Damn, why does time seem to fly her... And I'm asking this when this world doesn't even make sense." I sighed and started walking down the hill, seeing a village that looked abandoned. * **Clink Clank!** * * **Groan** * * **SQUEE!** * I heard several different sounds as I turned around. I ducked as a BIG GIANT SPIDER WENT OVER MY F$#KING HEAD! "WOAH WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I got up. I saw a zombie walking towards me, but the thing that I noticed was that the three creatures after me were all cubed. I was to distracted seeing this and I got hit by a arrow.

"This is not a good day to be distracted!" I shouted as I dodged another arrow. I gripped the wooden sword, and it immediately turned on fire. "Yeah let's get it on!" I shouted as I hit the zombie, it immediately turned on fire on contact with the sword's flame. "HELL YES!" I drained the flames from the zombie and it healed my wound, I dodged another arrow from my skeleton enemy and the spider took the hit. The spider went after the skeleton and I killed the zombie. I heard the sound of a spider dying and got hit in my leg by a arrow.

Andr's P.O.V

With the moon in the sky I decided to walk around a bit. It was a nice night to be out as I walked around. Hearing the sound of combat I walked to the source, I was surprised to see a unknown figure fighting a skeleton, I saw a spider and a zombie drop so I assumed he just finished killing them. I saw pieces of a wooden sword on the ground, so I assume it broke. "How the hell are you even moving?" The guy asked the skeleton, I was amused when it shrugged and shot another arrow. "OH COME ON! This is my favorite jacket!" The guy shouted. * **Clink Clank** * The skeleton shrugged again and shot at the guys leg area. I was about to walk away when the guy surprised me.

"Okay you asked for it!" He shouted as he unleashed a wave of grey fire at the skeleton, the skeleton tried to take out the flames and looked at the guy, almost as if begging him to take the fire out...

 **A.N**

 **This is where I would have asked you to chose his karma rank. But that changed. Alex is on his path to being an good conduit.**


	3. Meeting Andr, and Karma Change

**A.N**

 **Well, I realized the story won't progress anyways. So, I decided to go with Good Alex Because I said screw it, and because I will eventually write Evil Alex anyways. So time to start the story.**

 _Disclaimer: It should be common sense I don't own Minecraft, or the personalities of the mob girls or the setting. I only own my characters._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

Alex's P.O.V

The skeleton looked at me, pretty much begging me to help it. I felt sorry for it. Sure it was shooting at me, but it was defenseless now. I drained the fire from the skeleton and helped it up. The skeleton gave a confused vibe. "Nothing deserves to suffer. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." I told the skeleton. "AAAAAARRRRGHHH!" I screamed in pain, clutching my stomach. The skeleton ran to me and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. Flames rose around me, they were gray, but they turned a light blue. My arms started hurting and I saw blue tattoos forming. I felt a image appear in my mind, the wolves on my jacket shifted, the blue wolf started pushing against the red one. The skeleton, surprisingly, wasn't burned, and seemed to enjoy the flames.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me." I told the skeleton. It smiled and wrote on the ground, "Thank you, for helping me." I smiled and gave a thumbs up. * **PFFT** * I heard a teleport sound behind me. I turned around and was shocked at what I saw. I expected an enemy but saw a beautiful girl instead. The skeleton backed away and drew it's bow, preparing a arrow. I didn't like this.

"Hello handsome~~." The woman said with a slight purr. The girl was tall, around 7'2 compared to my 6'1, her hair was a lovely brown and her breasts were really noticeable. Her eyes were a nice shade of purple, I wearily decided to say "Well hello ther... * **CRACK!** *" Her fist made contact with my face the minute I spoke. "DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled holding my nose, the skeleton looked at me worried, but it continued aiming. My nose was bleeding and I think it was broken. "You looked at my eyes, you challenged me by doing that." She replied, smiling sadistically. I shot the ground making fire appear, and drained the flames healing me.

"Stop! I don't want to fight you." I told the girl, she stopped smiling. "Well you challenged me, but don't worry, I won't go to hard~~". I shivered as she said that. The skeleton shot it's arrow at the woman, the minute it was fired, the girl disappeared. I looked at the skeleton just in time to see it get punched hard. * **CRACKKKKKKKK!** * Was the only sound you could hear from the punch. "NO!" I shouted as the skeleton landed on it's side. It looked at me and raised it's arms, giving a thumbs up, before disappearing. Flames rose around me, the light blue flames glowed brightly. "You monster." was all I said before sending a wave of righteous blue flames at the woman.

The girl gave a look of surprise when I sent the flames, she teleported fast enough not to get burned, but she felt the heat of it though. "Why are you so angry!" The girl shouted, not wanting to get burnt. I stared at her with anger, not saying anything. She then grabbed a dirt block from the ground and threw it as hard as possible at me, I burned the block and it disappeared from existence. "Why are you so angry? It was just a stupid skeleton!" The girl shouted. I said nothing, opting to run at her as fast as I could. She looked at me and cocked back a fist, I saw her face, she looked hesitant. Turning into flame, I went right through her, and she screamed in agony as my fire burned her really badly. "Because, he had a soul, he was able to think." I said coldly, as I saw the woman on the ground, she was close to death. I could feel it. Draining the flames, I helped her up.

"You saved me?" The woman asked, clearly she didn't except it. "Yes, but only because I don't want blood on my hands." I answered, she looked down. "I'm... Sorry." She said 'sorry' like she has rarely used the word, which made me wonder if she was truly sorry. "..." I didn't say anything, I was tired, walking past her, I decided to ask her name. "What is your name?" The woman seemed surprised, but answered. "My name is Andr. What's yours?" She asked. "Alex." I walked to a nearby house, and then entered it. I heard a * **PFFT** * indicating that Andr left. Sighing and pulling out the book once more, I turned to the next chapter.

 **Minecraftia Guide**

 **Chapter Three- The Mob Royalties**

 _The Mob Royal's are mobs that have a human form, but do not confuse them as mere humans. They are very tough and have super abilities. Some Royals are nice and will try to help you, others will attempt to kill you on sight. There are a total of four kinds of Royals. The Overworld Royals, The Passive Royals, The Protector/Tamable Royals The Cave Royals, The End Royal, The Ocean Royal, and The Nether Royals. The next chapter will talk about the Overworld Royals._

 **Chapter Four- The Overworld Royals**

 _I am sure you encountered the normal Overworld Mobs, such as the Creepers, Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders, and many more. What you should know is that each mob has their own princess or prince. The strongest of the Overworld Royals is Cupa the Creeper Princess/Royal. Here is the name of the Royals, what they control, and their abilities. All mobs have a true form, and they gain new abilities and get buffs to their old ones._

 **Cupa the Creeper Royal** \- _Cupa is the princess of creepers, the explosive mob. Because her body was introduced to the Human DNA, she has gotten stronger and continues to get stronger. Cupa wears a hood with a creeper face on it, she wears no pants and has knee high socks to cover her feet. She wears gloves to avoid blowing everything up with a touch. She has two personalities, and the second is the deadliest. The first form, Cupa, is orange haired, eyed, kind, and sweet. She loves hugs and will be your best friend if you hug her when you first meet. She also flat-chested._

 _The other personality is very difficult to talk to, when Cupa is struck by lightning, she becomes someone else. Deemed Super Charged Cupa or as she likes to be called, Tina, this one is deadly and looks different. She is blue haired, red eyed, and running on hormones. When Tina is active, she grows a C-D cup and has more powerful attacks. Cupa's feelings for someone amplifies when she becomes Tina. Love becomes lust and anger becomes hate. She becomes even more protective of her friends, or if she had any, over protective of lovers to the extreme. She also gets jealous easily and it's advised you don't piss Tina off._

 _Both Cupa and Tina have the same abilities, but Tina amplifies the damaged. They both can summon any type of creeper and even use different creeper attacks._ **KAMIKAZE!** _Is Cupa's most powerful attack, and it doesn't kill her, it can also be used in combination with most attacks._ **Bomb Throw** _is Cupa's standered ranged attack and could be tossed far._ **Creeper Shard** _is Cupa's main melee weapon and she can strike the ground with it, causing a giant explosion. The Creeper Shard is made with Cupa's or a Mutant Creeper's Essence._ **Summon [Creeper Type]** _is one of Cupa's most basic but useful move, all Mob Royals have their own variation of this move._

 **Rot the Zombie** **Royal** \- _Rot is the prince of zombies, the undead mob._ _Because his body was introduced to the Human DNA, he has gotten stronger and continues to get stronger. Rot wears torn clothing and is extremely buff, originally feminine and not too strong, he has grown to be fearsome. Rot has a repulsive rotting smell due to his race. Though he is a zombie, he is intelligent and moves fast, Rot cannot feel pain. Though Potions of Healing will still harm him. Rot is also vulnerable to fire._

 _Rot's abilities are limited to what zombies can do. But luckily, that's all he needs._ **Frenzy** _is when Rot loses all sense of reason, he gets stronger and faster, he also becomes more efficient with any weapons in his hands, can be used in combination with most attacks._ **Ground Pound** _is when Rot slams the ground, Ground pound knocks opponents in the air, Rot can then jump and knock them back down, which can be counted at a combo._ **Summon [Zombie Type]** _is one of Rot's most basic but useful move, all Mob Royals have their own variation of this move._

 **Skelly the Skeleton Royal** \- _Skelly is the princess of skeletons, the undead mob._ _Because her body was introduced to the Human DNA, she has gotten stronger and continues to get stronger. Skelly, being a skeleton, is naturally gifted with a bow. She has several arrow types and is gifted at hand to hand combat as well. Skelly wears really small clothing such as a small unzipped vest and skimpy above knee shorts. Very beautiful and big chested, she has grey eyes and hair. She is kind hearted and has a no nonsense attitude. She has a sister._

 _Skelly's abilities are not limited to her bow, and she has magical abilities and attacks._ **Bone Armor** _is Skelly's greatest defense, the Bone Armor replaces her normal clothing with hard as steel bones. It is also a great distraction against male proponents, as the armor's ribcage barely covers her nipples and her lower areas are barely covered as well._ **Regular/** **Flame/Frost/Poison/Bone/Explosive/Acidic Arrow** _are Skelly's elemental arrows. Each arrow has a diamond tip that hurt more so then normal._ **Magic Bone** _is one of Skelly's strongest magic attack. These bones can be lifted by Skelly with her mind and be thrown at foes, the bones can poison or harm the victim it touches._ **Summon [Skeleton Type]** _is one of Skelly's most basic but useful move, all Mob Royals have their own variation of this move._

 **Silky the Spider** **Royal** \- _Silky is the princess of spiders, the arachnid mob._ _Because her body was introduced to the Human DNA, she has gotten stronger and continues to get stronger. Silky is flat chested and likes to scare new comers, or just likes scaring in general. She has the ability to clime any surface and make webs. She has a sister. While mainly versed in webbing and sneak attacks, Silky is well versed in magic and team attacks. Silky is a mischievous girl, and at times, hot headed. Though she does know when she takes it too far._

 _Silky's abilities are more in her webs and her climbing abilities. Though with the use of magic, you should trend lightly._ **Web Trap** _is Silky's basic and greatest attack. This allows her to trap or slow down enemies afflicted, and could enhance or deal damage with he webs._ **Poison Web** _is a web Silky can use and make, it causes a poison effect._ **Web Shot** _is webs that Silky make that she shoots at a high velocity. Able to apply magic to it, it is very deadly when weakened._ **Summon [Spider Type]** _is one of Silky's most basic but useful move, all Mob Royals have their own variation of this move._

 **Gelly/Gel/Jel the Slime Royals** \- _Gelly is the mother of Gel and Jel, and they are the princesses of slimes. Green in color, and all three lustful, each has a variant in size. The youngest of the three, Gelly, is tall and has D-E cups. Gel has B-C cups while Jel is flat chested. They all have their own personalities. Gelly is the most lustful. But she is kind hearted and sometimes listens to people, Gel is more reserved, but is still filled with lust. Jel is the only one who cannot act upon her lust, but she is not innocent. They each have their Magma Cube equivalents._

 _They all have the same abilities. Such as_ **Slime Converge** _, which allows them to connect fully together, making a new being called Nana Slime, which is really strong._ **Slime Barrage** _uses their own bodies to harm enemies, though it drains their health and they must get the lost slime back. Which is easy._ **Slime Wave** _causes waves of slime to drown victims, the slime is not part of them._ **Morph** _is their ability to make use of their slime bodies. Though they can't change their color, they can look younger or older then they appear._ **Summon [Slime Type]** _is one of their most basic but useful move, all Mob Royals have their own variation of this move._

After a hefty amount of reading, I felt very tired, there was one more mob I had to read, but I opted to sleep. I had plenty of chances to read. (That, and I didn't want to bore you with this to much.) Going under the covers, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

3RD P.O.V

A dust settled in front of Princess Skelly, she looked at it and rose her hand. The dust grew and made a figure of a skeleton. The skeleton looked at it's hands and it's bow. "Hello Skull." Skelly greeted the skeleton, now named Skull. Skull bowed and crackled a greeting. "So, what happened this time?" Skelly asked, with humor. Skull crackled and clanked, and Skelly's eyes widened. "Where?" * **CLICK CLANK** * Skelly nodded and got up. A human with powers? And Andr found him first, she might corrupt him. "FATHER! I'll be heading out." Skelly shouted before hopping on her personal spider.

 **A.N**

 **Well, for anyone who read this, uh, thanks. Yeah I know, the guide was a bit long, but I wanted you guys to see what Alex had in store. Anyways, please review to tell me what you want to see so I could be a better author. Thank you for those who read and review.**


	4. A Mini Battle

**A.N**

 **So, the story is already branching in a different direction to Najee's, and that's good cause I don't want to be sued. Anyways, I guess I'll start replying to reviews. Also, go check out my friends FNaFMasterReady4Freddy and He-Who-Holmes.**

 _FNaFMasterReady4Freddy (Chapter 1)_ \- **Sorry bro, I'm using Good Alex, though I will be writing Evil Alex in the future.**

 _frankfawn_ \- **Ask, and you shall receive.**

 _Zemyr_ \- **Yep, a bit too late. But don't worry, as I had said to FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, Evil Alex will come after I do this story. So you'll have to do some *Gasps* Waiting.**

 _He-Who-Holmes_ \- **This may be my story, but I f% &king love Skull, so of course he'll be back.**

 **Well, time to continue, thank you all who reviewed.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, or the personalities of the mob girls or the setting. I only own my characters. This story was based off Najee's story, go check him out._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up some time later, it was morning. Walking out the house I looked around the empty village, I heard a sound behind one house and looked to investigate it. "HE-YEAH!" I heard a shout from above me. "AAHHHH!" I shouted as whoever screamed landed on my back, knocking me down. "What the hell!" I shouted as I got up, the person clung to my back. "Can you get off me Silky?" I already knew who the girl was. "How did you know my name?" Silky asked. "I read a book. Now get off me kid!" I shook and Silky jumped off. "Well, you reacted better then anyone else. And I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager!." She shouted. "Whatever. So why did a Royal visited lil' old me?" I asked, turning to face her. She was shorter then my by a few inches, she had a brown sweater, purple hair, blood red eyes, orbs on her hair, stockings, and boots.

"Well, I visit this village from time to time, it's my favorite place to relax. I've never seen you here before~~." Silky gave me a half lidded look at the last sentence. "Yeah, I'm kind off new here." I ignored her seductive look and talk. "Well, what's your name?" She seemed to catch on that I wasn't interested at the moment. I told her my name was Alex. "Nice name." I nodded and looked around. The sun was already in the middle of the sky. "Why does time seem to fly here?" I asked, really confused, I had just woken up earlier.

"Well, it's always been like this, though night time lasts even longer for some reason." Silky said, looking lost in thought. I sighed and placed the Crafting Table down. I pulled out the wood ax, which then burst in flames. "WOAH!" Silky's eyes turned a comedic white, complete with with lines. "Yeah, I have fire powers." I said. Her eyes returned to normal and she watched the blue flames in awe. I went to a tree and started hacking at it, gaining a lot of wood. She followed me as I got a lot of items, like stone, coal, and iron. "Thanks for helping." I said to Silky, she helped drive off other mobs and helped me spot minerals I could use.

"No problem." She replied, it just started being night time when we got back to the village. "Shesh, time moves too fast." I said. I saw a figure on top of a building, and it was humanoid. "Hey, who's that?" "I think that's Skelly!" Silky said excited. She ran to the now named Skelly, who looked at us. "Silky? What are you doing here?" Skelly asked, jumping from the building she was on. "I was helping Alex gather some things." Silky motioned to me. "Uh hi." I waved at Skelly, she smiled and walked to me, I had to say, she looked nice. She was around my height and was very pale, almost as if she has never seen the sun, her 'assets' were big, bigger then Andr's, though not overly so. Her eyes and hair were light grey, and she wore gloves. "Hello." Her voice was nice as well, I shook her hand.

I tried hard not to look at anything but her face, not wanting to seem like a pervert. She seemed to notice this and smiled sweetly at me, though she didn't say anything. "So, I guess your name is Skelly?" I asked with a like stutter, hey, she was cute, and very sexy. "Yep, you've heard of me?" I shook my head. "He has the Guide." Silky explained. "Ah, so, Alex, what brings you here?" She asked. I decided to be honest, "Well, I'm not from ths world, I'm from another planet called Earth." I replied. "E-Earth?" I nodded. "Oh my Notch. And were did you get your powers?" I explained that I was kinda born with it, a whole gene and everything, though I was treated like I was below my own kind. "I'm sorry to hear that, but Alex, I have to warn you." I was confused and asked what she should warn me about.

"You already know there are other Royals. But I should tell you, besides Rot, you are the only human male this world has, and that's excluding Notch and Herobrine." Skelly said, frowning. "And that means?" I asked. "It means that if you have your virginity still intact, prepare to lose it." Silky butted in. "Then I'll burn them if they get close to rape me." I replied. "That would work, but you have to be careful of the Nether Royals. They are immune to fire, and plus, once the others catch wind of you and realize you can turn on fire, they will be drinking Fire Resistant Potions." Skelly said sadly. "So in other words, I'm gonna lose my virginity unless I avoid being heard of?" I asked. "Yep, there's no protection from it, though we won't rape ya. Right Skelly?" Silky asked.

"Right." Skelly said, determination in her eyes. "Thanks. So, what now?" Silky and Skelly looked at each other. "Well, you know a lot about us, can we know more about you?" Skelly asked. "Yeah, we want ta know more about cha!" Silky echoed. I nodded my head, but I didn't know where to start. "Well, my name is Alex Diaz. And I'm a conduit, or bio-terrorist..."

"What's a conduit?" Silky interrupted, "A conduit is a human with powers." Silky nodded and promised she wouldn't ask anything else. I continued, "Well, I'm a conduit, and conduit's have powers, each one is different from the last. I happened to have fire as a power. Now, I cannot make any contact with water, rain, or any highly water concentrated foods/drinks."

"On my world, conduits are hated, and people, called the D.U.P find and imprison us. I was actually on my way to a place called Curden Cay, the place where they send imprisoned conduits. When I got caught, I ended up in here." I finished telling a summarized portion of my life. "Any questions?" They shook their heads. I was about to speak, but was interrupted by a * **PFFT** * and Skelly drawing her bow. I looked behind me and avoided looking into the eyes of Andr. "I'm back~~" Andr sounded like I didn't drive fear into her last time we met. I charged my flames and shot it at her. To my surprise, she stood there and the flames went around her. "Hehe~~ Silly human, you didn't think I'd prepared?" I backed away realizing that I couldn't escape this one.

"Leave him alone Andr!" Silky said as she shot webs at Andr, she merely teleported to one side. "Sorry, but now that I know his powers, I can take him~~ Now get out of my way! **ENDER FLAMES!** " She shouted and purple flames bursted from her outstretched hand at my two... Friends? Shaking my head, I saw I wasn't completely useless and drained the flames before they went too close. "Hey! You forgot who was the master of fire!" I yelled. I took out my now on fire iron sword and ran at Andr, staring straight at her eyes.

Andr teleported behind me and tried punching me, though I blocked with the sword. I regretted it as her fist went through it and into my chest, I heard a crack and felt my ribs break. "ALEX!" Both Skelly and Silky screamed. I burned the ground and drained the blue flames. "I'm good." Andr smiled with a certain look in her eyes. "Not many can lessen the hit with a mere sword. I'm going to enjoy you~~" I got up quickly, I then turned into my fire form. I couldn't keep it for long, but I was untouchable. "No fair." Andr's smile faded. She then screamed in slight pain as a arrow hit her leg, Skelly held her bow aiming, already with another arrow in hand.

Andr growled and teleported behind Skelly, only to be caught in webs. "No fair!" She screamed like a child, she burned the webs but got hit by another arrow. "Brats." Andr said before shooting a purple beam at Silky, who couldn't dodge in time. "Ah!" "Silky!" I watched as Silky's chest was radiating purple, but she seemed fine, "I'm good, just didn't expect that." Silky replied. Andr had a smirk. "Whatcha smirking about, b!tch?" Silky asked. Andr smiled and dodged a string of web, she enjoyed this fight. " **FROST ARROW!** " Andr barely dodged the blast from the ice arrow. "Alright, I played with you both long eno-!" I punched her hard in the back, I felt a few bones break, and it wasn't because I was fragile or weak, it's because her very bones seemed to be made of steel!

Nevertheless she moved forward and yelped in pain. I held my hand as she looked at me pissed. "It's not nice to do that..." She teleported to me and slammed a fist to my head, my nose breaking, and my skull fracturing. I flew backwards and hit a wall. "ALEX!" Skelly ran for me, while Silky tried distracting Andr. She smirked and shot a purple beam at Skelly, knocking her on her side. Silky was the only one left standing. Silky clutched her chest, it was glowing slightly purple. She growled and did something that freaked the hell out of me, her body grew and her clothes ripped, and instead of Silky, a giant spider replaced her.

Andr smirked and watched Silky. Silky, for her part, ran at Andr. She kept her smirk and waited, Silky slammed into Andr, knocking her backwards. Andr seemed in pain, but she looked more impressed. "Not many can hurt me like that, congratulations." Silky looked prepared to attack again, but Andr quickly ended the fight. Skelly and Silky were unconscious, I burned the ground and healed up, I was about to get up, but Andr lent out her hand to help me up. "Wha?" I asked as she helped me up, I had accidently looked into her eyes and she smiled. "I don't feel like taking you today. Now come help me put Skelly in a house, or the sun will scorch her." She stated. "Why do you care? And why should I trust you?"

"Because... I just feel like it okay?" She said a bit angry. I put my hands close to my chest is mck surrender and helped Andr bring Skelly inside. "I know you don't want to trust me, but please drink this..." She handed me a purple drink. I sighed knowing she wouldn't answer me if I asked what it was, or leave if I didn't drink it. I drank it and noted it tasted a bit sweet. She smiled, "Thank you. Take care and be safe my love~~" She teleported before I could say anything. I remebered that Silky was still out and I walked to her and picked her up, placing her near Skelly on the bed. I yawned and leaned on a wall, sliding down and closing my eyes...

 **A.N**

 **Sup guys? Uh, I want to say I amd so f**king sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but school kept me busy. And I would like to thank those who have read this. I will be accepting O.C's if ya'll want to send them. That will be all, see ya'll next chapter.**


	5. A Rough Night

**A.N**

 **HOWDY! Welcome back to another chapter of A Conduit in Mincraftia. Also... I'm becoming a huge Undertale fan. Someone help... JK, though Undertale is awesome. Anyways, let's answer reviews shall we?**

 _Shine Archtype_ - **Well... He's a good conduit in this story. Though he will be evil in the re-write.**

 _XxPokemonMasterxX_ \- **I already answered you via PM _, buuuuuuut,_ I shall answer it here. I don't know, he's around 20-28, and no _, he will not be butt raped or butt f*cked._**

 _Wagner/Vash/Kane_ - **I'm assuming all three of you are the same people. Uh sure I'll use Yuri. And for the Wagner Account, Think of it like Delsin's smoke dash, except Alex turns into fire and is untouchable by any means. The Fire Resistance potion does not allow Andr to grab fire, so while she can't be burned, she can't touch him. And while that is a cool concept, there are no other conduits to give him their ability. He will remain as a fire conduit.**

 **Thank you for reading this story guys, it means a lot.**

 _Disclaimer: I wish I owned minecraft, but I don't. So screw you guys for making me write this disclaimer._

 _O.C Disclaimer: I own Alex Diaz, WVK owns Yuri._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

Alex's P.O.V

When I woke up, I noticed three things. One, I was on a bed. Two, it was night time. And three, I felt two bodies snuggling me. On my left was Skelly, whose boobs were pressing against my arms. The other was Silky, who had her leg across from my waist. 'How the hell did I get here?' I asked as I saw I wouldn't be able to move. "!" I barely quieted a moan as Silky's leg brushed my member as it went down. 'Well, I'm not getting any sleep.' I sighed as I laid there, Skelly hugged me closer while Silky moved her leg again. I blushed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When I woke up again, I saw Skelly's gray eyes looking at me, she had a smile on her face as she stared. "Good morning~" She said with a hint of, I didn't know. "Hello Skelly." I smiled and looked to my left, Silky was still snoozing with drool dipping from the corner of her mouth.

No P.O.V

Skelly woke up some few minutes ago. She felt really strange, like something had changed within her. She shook it off and saw that Alex had woken up. She smiled, "Good morning~" She said with a hint of lust. She was surprised by her own voice but she was thankful that Alex didn't seem to notice it, or if he had, he didn't comment on it. Silky moved a bit and opened her eyes. "Mornin~" She had a lust filled voice as well, Skelly was wondering what was happening. "Morning girls..." He seemed to have noticed the lust.

Silky cuddled into him a bit and rubbed her leg against his crotch, he gasped a bit. Alex didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he didn't want her to do that again. "Hey can I get up?" Alex asked Silky and Skelly. Both girls shook their heads and snuggled into him, now he was in a dilemma. On his right was Skelly's not so modestly sized boobs near his face. And the other was Silky's leg, which was moving up and down on his crotch, which was now sporting a decently sized bump. Both girls giggled with lust.

"I-If th-this i-is s-s-som-me k-ind of-f-f jok-e, then pl-ease st-t-op!" Alex moaned out. They both pouted, "But why would we do that?" Silky asked, Skelly's hand went down his pants. "Besides... You seem to enjoy it." Skelly giggled, Alex was squirming out of their grip, he managed to free a arm he didn't realize that was trapped and he pushed Skelly away, who landed on the ground with a "OOF!". Alex repeated the process with Silky and he immediately started running for the door. Silky got up quickly, " **WEB TRAP!** " Silky shouted and Alex tripped as webs covered his legs, they were tainted black.

"AHH!" He fell outside, unable to move his legs. Well, he didn't forget about his powers. He turned his lower half into fire and burned the web off, Silky shouted Web Trap again and this time his arms were covered. The webs seemed to get blacker. "I'm sorry Silky!" A thunk was heard.

Skelly's P.O.V

I was wondering why we had lust filled voices. But Alex was looking really good, I wanted him. "Hey can I get up?" The cute boy asked, me and Silky shook our heads and we snuggled closer to him. I saw him get a bit flustered as my breasts was on his arm. Alex he moaned out, "I-If th-this i-is s-s-som-me k-ind of-f-f jok-e, then pl-ease st-t-op!" He was so cute looking flustered. Me and Silky pouted, "Why would we do that?" Silky said, I looked at the bump in his pants. I smiled and my hand went inside his pants. I gripped his lil' Alex, "Besides... You seem to enjoy it." I giggled.

He managed to free his arm and he pushed me away, I landed on the floor with an "OOF!" He pushed Silky away and ran for the door. " **WEB TRAP!** " Silky shouted. Webs trapped Alex's legs and that is what caused me to realize something, her webs were slightly black. Silky ran after Alex as he burned the webs off, 'Dammit! Me and Silky are being corrupted!' I thought in horror. When Andr hit us with Ender Blast, the radiation must have seeped into us, flaming our lust.

Silky used Web Trap again, I go up and grabbed my bow. "I'm sorry Silky!" I shouted as I hit Silky hard in the head.

Alex's P.O.V

I saw Skelly hit Silky hard with her bow. "I'm so sorry Alex!" Skelly looked at me with sadness. "It's okay, you didn't do much. What the hell happened?" Alex asked. "Ender Corruption, I must get Silky home so her father can remove it. Then I hope I can make it home on time to get it out of me." I nodded and Skelly picked Silky up, walking to Lord knows where. I sighed and leaned on the walls of a house. I decided to test something, I walked to a house and and focused blue fire in my hands, I thought about not burning the house as I touched it. It didn't burn the wood, this time I thought about burning the house. The flames reacted and sent the house aflame. I drained the blue fire and smiled a bit. "So apparently, I can control what my fires burn?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Waaaaaaaait..." I pulled out my guide and turned the page to the Nether Royals Chapter, the other pages would have to wait.

 **Minecraftia Guide**

 **Chapter Eleven- The Nether Royals**

 _So you have decided to enter the Nether? You''ll have to be careful friend, the princesses here are extremely deprived of, *_ **ahem** _*, personal relations. That means if your a male traveler and you don't have any potion of fire resistance or if your not quick enough, you will get caught, and you will be used, if your lucky they will kill you after a while. If your not, you'll be a slave to them. This chapter will talk about the Nether Princesses and their abilities._

 **Zeta the Pigmen Royal** - _Zeta is the princess of pigmen, the undead mob. Because the human DNA has been introduced to her body, she has gotten stronger and will only improve. She wears skin tight short shorts and a one strapped short shirt. She also wears a beanie that covers her right eye. She is the only princess, not counting the Magma Cube Princesses daughter's, who is flat chested and petite looking. Don't let her appearance fool you though. She is very good with a sword and is agile. She is a patient type of person and will probably not rape you on sight._

 _Zeta wields a golden sword. Though this is no mere sword, without a potion of fire resistance or being a nether mob, the sword is untouchable. It burns like lava and evaporates water. She does not have much in the ways of magic, but she has_ **Sword Dance** , which creates four floating swords to guard her. **Enrage** causes her to lose all self control and her strength, speed, and skills improve, once finished she will feel exhausted beyond all nether and will be two weak to fight. **Summon Pigmen** _is one of Zeta's most basic but useful moves, all mob royals have a variation of this move._

 ** _Blazette the Blaze Royal_** \- _Blazette is the princess of blazes, the animated fire steel mob. Because the human DNA has been introduced to her body, she has gotten stronger and will only improve. She wears only a red bikini set and has golden armor platings on her legs and arms, as well as four blaze rods that follow her. She has a set of C to D cups. She is very 'Hot Headed' and refuses to take no for an answer._

 _Blazette has a powerful arsenal of fire based attacks._ **Hellfire** _creates a fire that never stops burning, even with water present._ **Blaze Staff** _connects all four of Blazette's robs together to make a iron melting staff of gold which she can control and move around with her mind._ **Flame Blade** _creates a fire sword that explodes on one hit. It is a devastating move if you have critical health._ **Fire Ball** is as basic as Blazette's attacks can get, she can summon and shoot balls of flame at her foes. **Summon Blaze** _is one of Blazette's most basic but useful moves, all mob royals have a variation of this move._

 **Abree the Wither Skeleton Royal** \- _Abree is the princess of the wither skeletons, the undead skeletal mob._ _Because the human DNA has been introduced to her body, she has gotten stronger and will only improve. Like her sister Skelly, Abree wears really revealing clothing. Except her vest is zipped up and presses her Double D cups very close together. Put side by side, Abree would look like a darker version of Skelly. Abree is tanned and wear's dark grey clothing. Unless you want to be f*cked to death, stay the hell away from her._

 _Abree wields a stone sword, and can out match Zeta in a sword fight. The sword gives off a Wither Effect which will slowly eat away at you. No mob or human can touch the sword or they'll risk death._ **Sword Dance** _was learned from Zeta, making Abree way more powerful._ **Wither Strike** _gives a crippling amount of wither effect to her opponent._ **Wither Blast** _is a very powerful move, it allows Abree to shoot a blast of withering rays at far targets._ **Summon [Skeleton Type]** _is one of Abree's most basic but useful moves, all mob royals have a variation of this move._

Location: Abandoned Village

Alex's P.O.V

Well, I decided not to read anymore. I just didn't feel like downgrading my hope to keep my virginity active. I just realized something, a lot of guys would have been happy to be here in this situation. To be able to have sex with all the willing girls here. I wonder what made me different. I looked at the blue of my fire, "Because your a protector. Not some horny slob." I sighed, "Well. I guess I sho-" the sound of Andr's teleport interrupted me. "Missed me?" I looked back to see Andr's sh!t eating grin. "Not really, but might as well say hi." I replied. She giggled and walked to me, I didn't do anything. "So where are the two b!tches?" Andr asked casually. " _Skelly_ and _Silky_ , are removing radiation you gave them." I empathized they're names.

She giggled and was right in front of me, I avoided looking into her eyes. "Look up." She ordered. "No." She grabbed my chin and forced my head up, my bright brown eyes were looking in her amethyst anime looking eyes. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine, my eyes widened as she pulled away before I could do anything. "Hehe~ Well, I'll take my leave now. Drink this." She handed a familar bottle. I rolled my eyes and drank it. "What is it?" I asked after I finished it. "..." She didn't say anything. She teleported away before I could ask again. I shook my head and walked around the night.

 **A.N**

 **So, I know I may be late but, thank you for sticking around guys. I know that not too much happened here, but hopefully I will think of something more entertaining next chapter. And uh, just to let you guys know, there will be lemons here, just maybe in later chapters. Thank you for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow and review *Jacksepticeye's Voice* LIKE A BOSS!**


	6. Some chores and meeting a new face

**A.N**

 **hOI! I'm KillerWoW! Meet my friend KillerWoW! Just kidding, anyways, how are you guys? Good? That's good, or bad. Hell if I know. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. ANNNNND! I wanted to say I passed 500 views! Just a question... Out of all those views, why not send a review?! Even critique reviews are accepted COME ON GUYS! Anyways, forgive me for that, I hope you enjoy. Also, I am sorry if there isn't much action, but that's because Alex is good. And yes, his karmatic rating is what controls how much fighting happens. He refuses to join combat or fight anything if he can avoid it.**

 _Shine Archetype_ \- **It's gonna be a whole story on it's own, different story lines, dialogs, and a hell of a fight. Lemon scented scene's will also appear a bit frequently. Not too much so the story won't reek of it, but they will appear.**

 _Noobypro12_ \- **Maybe you should...XD**

 _Guest_ - **Sorry, but I'm sticking with fire. First off, fire is cool. Second, it is extremely useful when he needs to warm up. And third, I'll probably give him a new elemental if everyone says I should. In fact, I'll make a poll. Check out my profile after you read this chapter.**

 _Wagner_ \- **Lol, I was thinking of doing that, but I had to draw that out a long as possible. And plus, he didn't want to burn or hurt them. And as for Yuri, I'll see who I can pair hm up with. There are plenty of very willing girls in Minecraftia** *Wink*. **Also, I'm gonna assume he has gray hair...**

 _Bishop the Shade_ \- **Thank you man! It makes me glad people enjoy the work I do. And I'm still excepting O.C's. And since you used a guest review, I am unable to contact you. I just need to know the gender of your character and the appearance and that would be it. Yeah, I'm not very bright, but I have seen male and female o.c's who had Hope as their name.**

 _Bishop the Shade (2)_ \- **It did send. But thanks for making sure I saw it.**

 _Disclaimer_ _: ;-; I wish I owned Minecraft, but I don't. I also don't own the personalities. NOTCH! and Najee own their respective things. Though I do own the computer, PS Vita, and the PS4 versions of Minecraft ^^._

 _O.C Disclaimer: I own Alex and Wagner owns Yuri. Bishop the Shade owns Hope._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

Alex's P.O.V

Well, I had absolutely nothing to do. I sighed and decided I should probably sleep, "Well... I am tired..." From what I don't know. I sighed and walked back to the house I had taken. "Who knows what I'll do when I wake up... I should probably start mining." I laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Location: ?

"Where am I?" I asked nothing. The land around me was strange, it all looked completely inverted. I looked at the Inverted Wood and bed. I decided to get up and look around. "Am I still dreaming?" I asked and looked around. "I guess you can say that." I jumped when I looked behind me. A regular looking skeleton was smiling at me. "Who are you?" "I'm Skull, I guess the look confused you." The now named Skull replied. "Skull?" I asked and he nodded. "I guess you didn't expect this." He said and I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, so when did you get the ability to do this?" "I've always had this, but I never use them, you see... I shouldn't be doing this now, but I need you to listen. Don't tell Skelly I can do this, nor anyone else." Skull said seriously.

"And that's another question, how can you do this?" I asked Skull, for some reason, it seemed like he was just randomly given this ability by some guy in a computer at a school who was extremely bored (That was oddly specific...). "Well... I don't know. I kinda got them after I died." Skull shrugged. "So am I still dreaming?" "Yup." I looked around a bit more. "I guess I should wake up now." "Probably for the best, and remember, no telling anyone of what I can now do." I nodded and then closed my eyes.

Location: Abandoned Minecraft Village 1

When I woke up, the world was back to normal. "What the hell was up in that world?" I sighed and got up, I needed to eat soon, I've spent at least half a Earth day on a day and two nights here. The insane thing was, my sleep schedule is way more different, in fact, I think I sleep for a whole Minecraftia day altogether. My point is that I need to get out more. I checked my pockets and saw the via of purple mystery drink that Andr had given me. "What is this? And did Andr really sneak in here to give me this?" I sighed and drank it, I was wondering why it tasted so damn sweet.

After drinking it, I walked outside and stretchered popping a few bones. "I need to get out of here. I need to do something!" I huffed and took out a stone pickax. After pulling the pickax out, it bursted to blue flames, I concentrated and the flames died. "Well, time to mine." I found a nearby cave and decided to check my Guide. Reading what I could about the different ores, I turned my left arm into flames and went in. The cave was dark, but my flames had kept the area lighted up for me to see correctly.

I found some coal and started mining it, I managed to get nine pieces. I looked around some more and came back up to the surface with 37 pieces of coal, 23 blocks of iron, 2 emeralds, and 10 gold. I was a bit exhausted as I went home. When I came back, Andr was waiting for me, purple vial in her hands. "..." I deliberately started walking noisier so she could turn around. "Oh hello Alex~" Andr smiled as she turned around. I immediately looked down so that I was looking at her legs. "Hi Andr, what brings you here?" I asked. "So I can't visit my beloved?" She asked with mocked shock. "Beloved? Really Andr?" I asked. "Yup, your the only human here, and I don't want anyone taking you. Plus your really cute~" Andr replied. I rolled my eyes, "So you want me to drink another vial?" "Yes." She handed it to me and I drank it.

Something was different this time, I felt a bit stronger. My eyesight got a bit better as well. "Whoa. What was in there?" I stumbled a bit. "Sorry, but I imagine that you felt stronger right?" I nodded, "Good. I'll start giving you two vials tomorrow. Until then, let's walk around shall we?" I sighed knowing I couldn't get out of it. "Sure." She smiled and held my hand. I blushed a slight bit and she walked forward. "So any place in mind?" I asked. "There's a beach around here. I wanted to relax with you there." Andr replied.

After a bit, we made it to a beach. I was a bit surprised when I saw a figure on the ground. "What the..?" Andr said. 'So he's new around here too huh?' The guy looked passed out, even in this moonlight he looked battered. "He looks human. Have you ever seen him Andr?" "Nope." She held my hand tightly. I think a few bones popped. I winched and she immediately lessened her grip. "We need to get him a girl right away." Andr said, she then looked at me "I already have you Alex." "Why do you care about him?" I asked, not because I didn't care, but I wondered why she cared. "Well, because..." She sighed, "He doesn't look as strong as you. Or like he doesn't have abilities or powers."

I nodded and walked to the guy. I then shook him a bit. No response. "I think he's passed the f*ck out." Andr nodded and went close to the water. "Oh well, let him wake up on his own, love." I nodded but took off my jacket and let him use it as a pillow. I felt strangely good doing a good deed. I sighed and sat next to her. "So, what's there in this world? Any major cities along with your kingdoms?" Alex asked. Andr nodded, "Yeah. There are ton of cities. Many run on redstone. But near all of them use natural light like glowstone or torches." I gave a slight confused look on redstone and glowstone. Andr sighed and explained it. "Redstone is a mineral deep underground which can power objects and open any kind of door." I nodded, redstone reminded me of electricity.

"Glowstone is a block that emits light around an area. If broken normally you'll get at least two to four glowstone dust need at least four pieces to make one. They can be found in the Nether's roof." I nodded when she seemed finished. "Alright. That sounds interesting." I smiled a slight bit. I pulled out one piece of coal and lit my hand on fire. The coal was burning a brighter blue then any torch. "It looks beautiful." Andr said. I smiled and looked at the flames. "You know... Your nice to hang around with when your not trying to seduce me, rape me, or attack me." She blushed a bit and smiled. "I can't help it~ You're too cute."

"Uhh... Where am I?" The gray haired boy asked. "Welcome to Minecraftia." I said, for some reason, he went from normal and laying down to sitting up and clutching his chest. "Don't scare me like that!" He said, "Alright, but how did you go from laying down to sitting up in like one second?" I had stopped the flames prior to welcoming the guy. "Well, you may not believe it but... I have time stopping powers." He said. "Cool. I have fire powers." I smile and lit my hand on fire. "Whoa. That's so cool." He smiled. I looked at Andr who was smiling softly, that's a first. "Well, can I have my jacket?" I asked. He nodded and handed it to me.

"Hmm. Thanks man." I smiled and put on my jacket. He nodded, "No problem. Thanks for letting me rest on it." I nodded and then Andr hugged me from behind. "Who's that?" He asked. "My name is Andr." She said. "Oh uh, don't look into her eyes, it'll stand for a challenge. Then you both will have to fight." He nodded, "Thanks for the warning." "Awwww... Your no fun Alex." I laughed a bit. "So anyways. What's your name?" I asked the guy. "My name is Yuri." Yuri said. "Well. Welcome to Minecraftia Yuri."

 **A.N**

 **I thought I should end it off there for now. Uh, Thank you for those who read this, I feel happy that people at least care to read. And I'm happy to say that the story is branching away nicely from Najee's. But anyways, have you guys heard of my friends FNaFMasterReady4Freddy? Or He-Who-Holmes? Well go check them out! There will be a poll on my profile so you could chose at least two new powers Alex can have, though how he switches to them will be like Delshin, he'll have to find the element. And O.C's are still being excepted.**


	7. SO SORRY!

KillerWoW looks nervous* H-Hey guy-

Andr: YOU LITTLE SH!T!

AHHHHHHHHHH! *Get's tackled by Andr*

Andr: YOU LEFT ME AND ALEX FOR MONTHS!

Look I'm sorry. I was going through writer's block.

Alex: You could have made a stand alone Author's Note explaining this -_-

I know and that's why I'm so sorry. *Pushes Andr off*

Andr: Well!? Are you making a chapter?

Oh yes! I actually finished it. It's going to be posted in a few minutes.

Alex: Well that's good news.

Oh yeah, ( _)

Andr: I thin-

Skull: Hey what about Alex's powers?

Andr: Who are you!?

Skull: Doesn't matter, anyways, what are you doing about the new powers?

Well... To implement them I need to break the tie that they are in. And not enough people are actually reading, and if they are, they are not reviewing or participating in the poll. So there isn't much I can do.

Alex: Aww man

Well what can you do? Anyways, I will be posting the next chapter now. Thank you for following and supporting my story.

Alex, Andr, and Skull: BYE GUYS!


	8. Some downtime, Some talks

**A.N**

 **I'm really happy how this story is turning out! I don't think I can express that enough! Anyways, please visit my friends FNaFMasterReady4Freddy and He-Who-Holmes. And now to answer reviews.**

 _Shine Archetype_ \- **I know right?**

 _Jasonhavok_ \- **Thanks man!**

 _Bishop the Shade_ \- **Thank you mate!**

 _Bishop the Shade_ \- **I'll be sure to remember that.**

 _Wagner_ \- **You just made my day with your comment. And for when Alex becomes evil, he'll essentially be fighting your O.C's as well. And I'll probably make him do so.**

 _Withered One_ \- **I'm sorry to here that man. And I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'm a bit busy, but I want to write this story as well. So there's that. I like your O.C, but two of his special attacks will be completely useless, unless he had a base in minecraft where he could build it. Anything else he can use.**

 _Guest_ \- **Eh... I'll see what I can do about that. And if you mean have more lust for girls as he is now... Then no. Because he is a good conduit. When he's evil, then we'll see.**

 **And that's it for now. I sincerely hope you all enjoy the story.**

 _Disclaimer: All hail Notch. Notch is love. Notch is life._

 _O.C Disclaimer: I own Alex and Wagner owns Yuri. Bishop the Shade owns Hope, Withered One owns Lyner._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

Alex's P.O.V

Yuri looked around the place and smiled. "This place seems relatively nice. Open space, trees, water, are there animals?" Yuri asked. "Yup, I think I saw a chicken some time ago." I replied. Andr was just looking around. "Anyways, how do we get out of this world? I don't think it's safe here." Yuri frowned slightly. "There's no way out of this world." Andr said.

"Well I don't really mind that I guess." I said with my own frown. "The damn D.U.P would just try to get me anyways." Yuri perked up slightly, "You're a bio-terrorist?" I nodded slightly, "Cool, I'm one as well." I nodded and smiled. "Well, we should probably sleep. It's night." Yuri said. "Too early. I don't feel tired anyways. We should get back to town though." I heard some zombie groans and a skeleton rattle. Andr sighed and grabbed my hand. "Come Yuri, I can't teleport you without physical contact." He sighed and held her hand. Immediately we were teleported back to the town.

Yuri's P.O.V

I looked around in surprise due to the fact we were just teleported. It felt so weird, it took a few seconds for my brain to adjust to the new surroundings. "Ughh, my head." Alex said. He seemed to be going through what I was feeling. "I hear you man." I said. Andr didn't seem to pay mind to me, looking at Alex worried. I took no mind to her and looked around. The village looked abandoned and broken. Some of the buildings were missing roofs, walls, and there was even a floating roof. This world's physics were very strange. I wonder what else was gonna be seen here.

Time: The next night

When me and Alex woke up, it was night. "Yeah it turns out we sleep through the whole day." He explained. "Nights are longer then days in this world." He quickly added. I nodded and stretched. Last night wasn't really eventful, just Andr being a total yandere over Alex, and Alex trying his best to escape her hugs. Just before we slept he took out a vial filled with a purple liquid, which he drank.

"What was that stuff?" I had asked him. "I don't know. But Andr wanted me to drink it. It kinda makes me feel strong actually." He said with a shrug, "I don't feel weaker after some time so it's not a drug." He added fairly quickly after seeing me stare at him.

But that was last night. This night Andr teleported back in next to Alex, legend has it that all of Minecraftia heard his girly scream. Andr and me just started laughing. Alex stormed off like a child after that. Andr shook her head and went after him. I sighed and stayed inside and looked for something to eat.

Alex's P.O.V

I looked up at the sky and shot some blue flames up into the air. "You know... You have a beautiful flame~" Andr hugged me from behind. I gulped and stiffened a little, then relaxed. "T-Thanks Andr." I shot more fire into the air. It was a nice day really. "Hey... Can you drink two vials now?" I looked up at her. She looked back, I excepted her to fight me, but she didn't. "Why?" I asked. "Just... Just do it. Also... I have new clothes for you. If you want it." She said. I nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Andr."

She released me from her hug, then teleported away. I waited for a few seconds and then she came back. In her arms was a black hood with purple insides, black pants with the same purple insides. The back of the hood had two dragons, one was a bright blue, the other was red. They were connected at the middle, kinda like my own hood. The top of the hood had enderman eyes, like Andr's hat. She also had brought black sneakers that had the rim go past the ankles, there was no laces. The inside of the shoes were of course purple. She also had with her boxers, socks, and what looked like belts.

"Cool." I gave a genuine smile. She nodded and then handed the clothes to me. I went to a private area and put it on. I immediately saw that the blue dragon started pushing against the red one. I smiled a little. I then walked back to Andr to show my new look, I also put my hood up. She grinned and teleported to me, then hugged me. I hugged back, to which she then kissed me. She looked into my eyes, and I looked back into her purple ones.

She pulled away, then nuzzled me. I chuckled. "Alright, so what bare we going to do now Andr?" I asked. "I don't know. But I can't stay around here for long. There is something called the Mob Games." I looked at her interested, she took this as a sign to continue.

"The Mob Games are a set of challenges made by our gods Notch and Herobrine. The challenges vary but they require a lot of skill. Racing, Catching flags, swimming-" She shuddered mentioning that. I couldn't blame her. "-King of the hill, and many more can be part of the challenges. There are of course breaks and times to eat. We also go to each mob king's castles to participate. Though we go with the original Mob Kings so there won't be a huge hassle with dimensions." She said.

I nodded in light understanding. "That sounds really interesting." She smiled and kissed me, then pulled away. "Alright. Let's walk around." She said. "Wait, what about Yuri?" I asked. She giggled, "We won't be far." She assured me. I nodded and held her hand. She smiled happily and we started walking.

 **A.N**

 **Again guys, I'm so sorry for being sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo f************************kiiing late. I just had extreme writer's block. But I'm back now. Thank you for all those who have patiently waited for another chapter.**


	9. A battle with the Rotting Prince

**A.N**

 **Everything has been explained pretty much last chapter.**

 _Wagner_ \- **Thank you! But my work isn't as good I'm afraid. I still have a long way ahead of me.**

 _withered one_ \- **I shall never give up up on this story. And okay, I can work with those abilities. I was actually thinking of doing that before. So I will use it since not many actually take time to read this unfortunately. So Alex will first get Andr's powers, Skelly's powers, and Silky's powers. Then as he befriends each mob, he will gain theirs. But worry not, he will NOT be able use all of them at any given time. And he will also be restricted access to his fire power. Though he can still toss fire balls at any given time.**

 **Thank you guy for all the support, now, let's get on with the story.**

 _Disclaimer: If I had owned minecraft, then there would be so much more. Currently, I only own the copy for the systems._

 _O.C Disclaimer: I own Alex and Wagner owns Yuri. Bishop the Shade owns Hope, Withered One owns Lyner._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

Alex's P.O.V

I smiled happily and kept walking with Andr. It was funny how I really disliked her maybe a few days ago. But now it was like I've known her my entire life and we were dating for years. She held my hand tightly when the sound of a zombie was heard nearby. My left arm was sent aflame, ready for action. After a few seconds of walking, the zombie walked past us, seemingly in a hurry. I laughed a little and let the flames die. Andr had a slight giggle. "That was pretty funny." I said. Andr nodded. "I must've scared it." She smirked.

"You are pretty intimidating." I said. "Well... You did get me running for my emeralds the first time we met." She said with a shudder. I nodded a little. "I was pretty mad." I sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry." She said a little sad. I hugged her tightly against me, though it was a little strange comparing our heights. Among people, I'm kinda tall. Standing close to her, I felt kinda small. She was taller then a professional basket ball player! I felt bad for any child that could have ended up in this world. If they met her, they would be like babies.

Anyways, she hugged back. "I forgive you, just... Try to hold back. Unless you really have to fight." I said. She nodded, shifting a little to kiss me. I happily kissed back. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you Alex." She looked into my eyes. I looked back without fear. She smirked and stood up. "Well, let's cont-" She immediately teleported us a few feet backwards. A figure crashed into a tree and broke it into the pocket-sized blocks. The really buff person stood up, I gagged almost immediately when a foul stench reached my nose.

"Rot! WHAT THE HELL!" Andr growled. "That's a human. And he kissed you, I must kill him." The now named Rot growled back, I gulped knowing what he could do. He seemed really strong, and I doubt my fire will make him slow down. "Rot get the nether away from here! I'm trying to spend time with my man! Which is not you!" Her hair was glowing orange and she was shaking in fury. I was just glad I wasn't on the receiving end of her fury.

Rot clenched his fists, more pissed off hearing that. "Alright fine. But first, he must defeat me. If he wins, I'll go for a while. If I win, he becomes my food." Rot said. "NO WA-" I interrupted her. "I'll beat him. Don't worry Andr." I said. She looked ready to refuse, but I just stared at her. She sighed and then nodded. I popped my bones, then turned my arms and legs on fire. "Hah! You call this fair?" I grinned and looked at Rot. He just growled and rushed me. I turned on fire and he went past me, now on fire. He didn't seem like the fire was hindering him.

"Guess you really can't feel pain." I mused, then rolled to my side when he jumped up and slammed the ground. I was barely just away from the area of affect. I started shooting fireballs out from my right hand. He got hit and tried avoiding a few balls of fire. I charged up and sent a blast of flame. He was sent flying back. I ran to him and turned to fire again. He got even more burned from my light blue flames.

He got up slowly. It seemed while he couldn't feel pain, his body was growing weak from damage. I merely had to damage him enough. And I also had to make sure I timed my attacks so I wouldn't tire myself or lose fuel too fast, the guy won't stay still long enough for me to drain flames. And I _really_ didn't want to drain the fire from him. " **FRENZY!** " I gulped as he shouted those words. Immediately he changed. He became grotesquely buff. His eyes were glowing a bright red and he looked at me with a look that made me shiver.

He grinned and suddenly tackled me. I felt something give in, then I screamed in pain. My ribs broke. Well, fractured. I don't know how, from how he slammed into me, it should have killed me. Even if I was a conduit. He was still burning, unfortunately I had to drain it to heal myself. Andr was looking, horrified at seeing me hurt. I turned into flames and covered Rot again, I don't think I ever noticed the smell of something rotting burning. I wish I hadn't, because it was disgusting. He roared, seeing his prey, me, escape his clutches. I sent a wave of flame which covered him and then some.

I decided to finish this. With all my remaining fuel, I sent a gigantic blast of flame. The heat wasn't even intense as it gathered within the core of the fireball. He roared again as the giant light blue ball ate away at his flesh. When it past him, all that remained was a defeated Rot, back to normal. I fell to my knees, alive, but drained. In front of me, the trees and grass life was obliterated.

Andr ran to me a little worried now. "I'm fine." I coughed out. "Just... Don't... Have... Energy..." I leaned into her, tired as all hell. She nodded, looking at the practically dead Rot. If he died, it would be by my hands. I felt determination course through me. I got up, struggling to get to him. "What are you doing?" Andr asked. "Saving that dumba$$ Rot." I coughed out. I raised my arm to him and drained the flames. I then put a hand on his shoulder, using the last of my energy to use my flames to heal him. I paused out, not seeing the flames pour from me, the tattoos turning bluer, and the blue dragon pushing against the red one, it's wings having a slight sharp edge.

 **A.N**

 **I don't really know what to put. Uhh... I won't say expect regulaaaar updates. But you won't have to wait months. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the read.**


	10. A short chill time with a question

**A.N**

 **Okay guys, time for another chapter!**

 **(^_^)**

 **/[..]\**

 **/ \**

 _The Withered One_ \- **Well... I will have to agree with you. I really enjoyed his stories, and then suddenly he stops and works on others. Urghh. Anyways, I could combined chapters to make them longer but frequent chapters are my thing. Though I will do something to make the chapters longer pretty soon. Though you should have seen my first works, they were filled with typos, even though they were smaller then the ones I'm doing now.**

 _Bishop the Shade_ \- **XD oh my god I laughed so hard when I read that. I read up on it a little and I feel like he would fit in juuuuuuuuust fine. I doubt there's a chance he'll get raped there.**

 _Disclaimer: One does not simply own this great game, one must defeat the ender dragon without armor and your bare fists, before you are worthy enough to own it._

 _O.C Disclaimer: I own Alex and Wagner owns Yuri. Bishop the Shade owns Hope, Withered One owns Lyner._

* **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

' _Voices_ '

Andr's P.O.V

*Shortly after the fight*

I looked at my Alex with worry, what I saw... It was beautiful. His flames became a darker blue, and the dragons were moved. The blue one was bigger. I felt a great joy seeing this. I picked him up, due to my enderman side, I was strong enough to pick him up, he felt like a piece of paper in my arms. I started walking to the village, leaving Rot behind, ' _You know... You could take him now~_ ' I blushed a little and shook my head. 'Not now! Later, I need to make sure he won't mind.' I told the voice that sounded like me. ' _Why not?_ ' 'Because I don't want him to hate me.' ' _Since when did you care?_ ' 'Since now.' ' _Oh... I see..._ ' I could practically feel the smirk from the voice. ' _You're afraid of being alone. Ehehehe... That's cute~_ ' I growled and finally made it to the village. 'Just shut it!' ' _Hehe... I will... For now..._ ' I sighed quietly.

Yuri was walking around, just looking bored. He spotted me and Alex. "Hey... What happened to your boyfriend?" He asked. I smiled a little. "We got into a fight with a prince of zombies. Alex here drained himself fighting him. He told me to just watch." She said. "Needless to say, he won." Yuri nodded. "Alright. I guess I shall walk around a little more." He walked to some other part of the village. I sighed a little, kissing Alex's cheek. He seemed so peaceful. Once I walked into his current house, I placed him on the bed and waited for him to wake up.

He woke up minutes later, seeming a little groggy. "Urgh... Did I win?" He asked. I giggled a little when he said that, "Yes my love~ You deserve a reward~" My hand went on his leg, immediately he shifted away with a huge blush. "T-That won't be necessary." He blushed and stuttered. I giggled a little more. "You sure?~" I grinned. He nodded and took a bottle of my blood. He drank it, and no doubt felt stronger and better. I had a huge grin, soon he would be mine. I felt a little bad that he didn't know what it was though. He took another bottle, as I asked.

He drank it and stretched, popping some bones. I smiled, watching him. "I got some new abilities..." He said. I raised an eyebrow, indicating I wanted to know more. "I have new fire moves, and I named each of them in my rest. I have fire dragon strike, redirect fire rocket, fire blades and dragon flame." He said. He told me what each did.

 **Dragon Strike** \- Covers the users hand in flames and runs at full speed to an opponent, whoever is in their way will be knocked aside and take heavy damage. Once the user reaches the intended target, they will slam their fist into the person or thing and a huge explosion will happen. It has an area of effect that doesn't affect allies, but will affect enemies. This attack takes a lot of energy/fuel to use.

 **Redirect Fire Rocket-** The user sends a burst of fire into any direction. Using a normal ball of fire, they can make the rocket redirect anywhere only once. This doesn't use much energy.

 **Fire Blades-** The user covers their arms with fire that are sharp as blade. Each blade has only two uses before exploding. The resulting explosion does damage nearby enemies. This uses one quarter of energy, can use other attacks.

 **Dragon Flame-** Pours fire from the users mouth. The flames are unbearably hot. This is a channeling attack so the amount of fuel drained changes.

I laughed a little, as he named two moves after dragons. He had a slight pout, causing me to kiss him deeply. He kissed back which made me happy and giddily. ' _There's a bed, he seems willing, do it._ ' 'No! I swear I'll take him. But not yet.' I argued with Lust. ' _How long? Until he gets taken by another?_ ' 'F*ck no!' I nearly growled that out. Lust giggled and withdrew, leaving me in peace.

We pulled away and I smiled more. I let him get up after ten minutes. "So... Assuming we don't have to fight anymore Princes or I have to hide from Princesses, what do you want to do?" Alex asked. I shrugged a little, "I don't know~" My hand went on his thigh, he blushed and yelped loudly. "S-Stop!" I giggled loudly, "Just teasing you~" I said, kissing his neck. He shuddered a little.

"Is someone sensitive?~" I giggled, kissing his neck again. He gave the tiniest moan. "You are!~" His face went a bright red and I started attacking his neck with kisses. He started moaning a lot more. I stopped just to tease him. He gave a slight pout, to which I kissed him. I was happy when he kissed. "You're too much Andr." He said, I smiled. "You know you love it~" He rolled his eyes a little, "Whatever." I grinned, nibbling on his his neck. He yelped a little and shuddered. "A-ANDR!" He seemed to have blushed a lot more, with loud moans.

I stopped after a few seconds. "You're too cute Alex~" I cuddled with him. He cuddled with me, I gave a slight purr. "Andr... Can you tell me what is in the vials?" Alex asked. I stiffened up. I knew he would not take silence or no explanation. I sighed. "It's... It's my blood." I said, "What?"

 **A.N**

 **CLIFF HANGER! ~. Not much to say except I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. New faces, Andr's dad

**A.N**

 _Withered One_ \- **Words to live by. I think, I should lower the frequency of the chapters so more people have a chance to read them. Well, plenty of chances. My uncle at home practically ripped my only source of Internet. Anyways, this chapter will be longer. So have no fears. And in any given day I write 1,000 something words. So I can write a few thousand more if I just try. Ehh, it doesn't feel like that.**

 _Bishop the Shade_ \- **Ohhhhhhh boi I should probably watch it then. I may consider writing a story about it... But for now I have several things planned for poor Alex. Including making him evil.**

 _Wagner_ \- **Yup, but the other's will start getting screen time too. And I hope to have total chapter word count increases. And... Spy crab? WAIT WHOA! SPY SEAGULL DON'T! *catches my seagull* Whew. That almost became 0-100 Real quick.**

 **Welp, time for the story :P. Honestly, I'm surprised no one mentioned the voice or asked about it.**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Me:_ * **Grins** * _I have a copy of Minecraft._

 _Bill Gates/Notch: *Points at Minecraft HQ* Oh that's cute._

 _Me: ;-;_

 _O.C Disclaimer: I own Alex and Wagner owns Yuri. Bishop the Shade owns Hope, Withered One owns Lyner._

 **Action** *

" **ABILITY SHOUT** "

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

"Seductive Talk~~"

' _Voices_ '

Alex's P.O.V

"What?" I asked, looking at her. I was at a complete loss at what to say. I was drinking blood? I looked at the vials. "You heard me. That's my blood." She said. Her left eye glowed a bright pink, and she seemed to frown. "Why did you make me drink your blood?" I asked. "Because... Because I want you to belong to only me." She said with a tiny growl. "W-Whaaaaaaaa?" I was caught off guard by both her words and her tone. She sounded so possessive. I shuddered. She looked at me with pure want, lust, need, whatever you want to call it. But her face spoke of only wanting to protect me. She barely knew me, and yet... She loved me this much. I want to know before I could ask about it, she started talking, "I want you to be my only, to have you as mine. Not with those... Whores." She growled. I felt a little angry hearing that, since I knew she added Skelly and Silky into the mix. "Not all of them are like that you know." I frowned. She stared at me. "Alright, well a lot of them are." She said, not caring about. "Okay... What happens if I continue to drink the blood?" I asked. "I'll be able to teleport to you no matter where you are at any given time. I can tell when you are in danger. In short, you're bound to me." She explained. Throughout it all I was silent. "There's something else it does." I probed.

She stiffened, proving me right. "Yes." She sighed a little. Points for being honest I guess. "And that is?" I didn't sound angry, I wasn't angry anyways. "Well, the more you drink, the more you'll be able to..." Her face went a bright pink, 'Is she blushing?' I thought in my head. "Able to what..?" I was almost afraid of the answer. "You can impregnate me." I went a little wide eyed, and a heavy blush mirrored the girl's face. "Whaaaaaa?" I had no words."Alex, you are the only one I felt this way for. All these years, I felt so lonely. Just a few days ago I was ready to stick something, anything, into me. And then you came. I felt something special about you. I felt a strong sense of will, power, kindness. At first, I just wanted to enslave you. But then I saw your fury. It showed me that you had a strong heart for those who you befriend. You cared about people. Or mobs. And even though I kept acting like a total... B!tch... And yet you forgave me. I felt stronger feelings, so I had you drink my blood."

I blushed brightly at her confession. I also felt a little happy too. "I never knew you felt that way, I love you Andr. But please warn me of what I'm going to drink please." I said with a slight grin. She giggled with a nod. "Sure thing my love." She kissed me with a small smile, I kissed back. There was a loud crash that was outside the house. I jumped and Andr looked a little startled. We both got up and went outside to check out the source of the crash. On the ground was a guy in combat armor. There was another guy close to him, he had a long black coat that seemed to be close to his feet. Both of them were on their sides, the armored one had a stander issued S.A.S clothes and a helmet, along with guns. But I could see he had hazel brown hair. The other one had some weapons on him, he also had white hair. Andr frowned, "Anymore humans going to appear?" She wondered. "At this rate I'd say yes." I gave a light chuckle.

I walked to the military looking guy first and pressed my hands on his chest, blue flames covered him and healed any damage he may have received. I did the same with the other guy. They both got up and coughed. "Where am I?" They had both said at the same time. They looked at each other and pulled their weapons against them. "Who are you?" The brown haired man asked. "I could ask the same thing." The white haired guy asked. I sent a flash of blue fire at them. They jumped and turned their heads to me. "Now guys, don't fight." I said. "Who the hell are you?" The gun wielding man asked. "My name is Alex, can I ask what your names are?" I asked. "My name is Hope." The white haired guy said. "I'm Lyner." Hazel haired guy said. They both looked at each other, then me, they both seemed to have made a decision to trust me.

"Hey I heard a crash, what happened?" Yuri asked. The two guys turned to look at him. "Hey Yuri, meet Hope and Lyner. Our two new comrades." I said. "Cool. Nice to meet you both." Yuri said, "Same to you." Hope said with a shrug. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Lyner said. "And my name is Andr, thank you for introducing me Alex." Andr said, I jumped, and so did the newcomers. I blushed slightly, "S-Sorry Andr." I gulped, looking at her. She seemed slightly amused. "It's fine, but next time, I'll punish you. Got it?" She put a finger under my chin and made me look into her eyes. "G-Got it." I said. She smirked a little and kissed me, making me blush more since we were now in view of four guys. I tried pulling back but she refused to let me do so. From the corner of my eye I saw that the guys were looking away. So no help for me.

After a while she pulled away, licking her lips. "Hehe~" I looked away. "S-So what now?" I asked. The other guys still seemed a little uncomfortable. "Well, I want to go back to earth. Got people to help. The world isn't going to help itself." Lyner said, "I don't know. I need to see if it's better to stay or go first." Hope shrugged. "I agree with Hope, but if all the woman here are like Andr, I might want to go." Yuri said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Andr asked, both eyes glowing bright purple. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly to calm her down. It worked and she smiled at me. "Sorry, I'm just worried." Yuri said. Andr nodded. "So Andr.. How do we find a way to return to earth? I'm planning to stay, but... You know." I asked.

"Well, for that, you'll have to enter the Mob Games." Andr said. "Mob Games?" Lyner asked. Andr explained the same way she told me. "Sounds like the Olympics, except more brutal... And more fights and stakes." Lyner noted. The other two nodded. "I suppose." I said. "How do we join?" Hope asked. "You'll need to be a royal, and you'll need to be listed." We each nodded. "Alright, time to decide what royal we lead." I said. "I'll be the Flame Royal." Andr giggled a little. "I'll be the time royal." Yuri said. "I will be the Militia Royal." Lyner said. "And I shall be the Swordsman Royal." Hope finished. Andr nodded a little. "Alright. It's easy to register you all in. So now, we go to my castle and have my dad add you in."

"Wait... Your dad... Will he mind that we're humans?" I asked. Andr shook her head. "He's pretty nice to those I consider friends. Of course, just be careful, he has a short temper with strangers." Andr warned us. Me, Yuri, and Hope gulped. Lyner, having military training and being used to drill sergeants and other low tempered people, just nodded. Andr grabbed my hand and I extended my own hand to the others. "Teleporting multiple people requires me to have some sort of contact with them." Andr explained. "I'll need each of you to hold onto me or Alex." The three nodded and grabbed onto my arm. Andr nodded and teleported us to her castle.

-At the Castle-

Ender Dragon's P.O.V

I was resting my eyes when I heard the tell tale sound of my daughter's teleportation. Yes, each enderman has a different teleportation due to their ender pearl. Each unique to another. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see my daughter and four humans. "Hi daddy!" My daughter teleported to me and hugged my snout. " _ **HELLO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!**_ " All the humans, even the more armored human, jumped. " _ **WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? AND WHY DID YOU BRING HUMANS?**_ " My voice boomed throughout the room, which was huge in it's own right. "Oh yeah, daddy, can you please register them into the Mob Games?" Andr asked. " _ **WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?**_ " You must understand that I wasn't angry. But my voice made it sound like I held a temper. Mind you, you don't want to make me angry. "Because one of them wants to head home, while two of them are uncertain. I figured the best chance to send the one, or possibly two or three home was to enlist them."

I nodded slightly. " _ **ALRIGHT! I SHALL PUT THEM INTO THE ROSTER! DO THEY HAVE ANY TITLES?**_ " My daughter told me it. I nodded once more. " _ **OKAY! NOW GO! TOMORROW YOU WILL BRING THEM TO THE MOB LOBBY!**_ " I said. Andr nodded, and with that, she grabbed onto the humans and disappeared. I did notice she showed attention to one human specifically. I chuckled a little.


End file.
